


Risk

by ferric



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferric/pseuds/ferric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi had sex against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Unapologetic and self-indulgent porn. Inspired by [this post.](http://eeeeeeeeeerenjaegar.tumblr.com/post/60339623647/so-one-of-my-ereri-nsfw-headcanons-is-that-eren)

Levi didn’t think much of it when Eren caught him by the cuff of his wrist. “I don’t like it when you’re too close to Commander Erwin,” Eren had said, and Levi had tugged his wrist from Eren.

 

“I can’t avoid him,” Levi had said. He was first and foremost Corporal of the Survey Corp, and Eren’s partner second. There was no way around this.

 

Eren had looked conflicted before leaning down to give Levi a soft kiss. Levi quickly pulled away before Eren escalated things further, and even though Eren’s hurt look burned his mind with guilt, he had a meeting to attend.

 

What Levi didn’t expect, however, was Eren pulling him into a dark hallway right after the meeting.

 

"What are you—" Levi said, but was quickly cut off by Eren’s mouth clashing against his, and Eren pushed him against the wall, keeping a thigh in between his spread legs. Levi shivered as Eren bit his lower lip and started sucking on it, and he groaned as Eren’s body pressed against his, the stone wall cold against his back but the heat of Eren’s body was enough to make him felt as if he was on fire.

 

Eren wasted no time in capturing Levi with his aggressive tongue, and Levi fought back as best as he could, but when he felt Eren fumbling with his pants, he pulled back. “Wait—let me do it.”

 

But Eren’s desperate hands were quicker than his because Eren managed to undo Levi’s pants and pulled them roughly down his thighs, the fabric scratching uncomfortably on his skin, and the sensitive spots where the 3DMG straps usually sat burned.

 

Levi was about to reach for Eren’s pants, too turned on to really worry about Eren’s sudden aggression. But he was in for another surprise when Eren moved back and flipped him over so that his face grazed against the cold stone wall. “Eren! What are you—” but then the rest of his sentence was muffled against the wall as Eren pressed his body against Levi’s once more, rolling his hip against Levi’s bare ass. Levi moved his hip back against Eren on instinct, wanting Eren’s cock inside him so badly that his knees were shaking, Eren’s heavy breathing making the back of his neck tingled in excitement.

 

"Just fuck me already," Levi growled, his cock too hard at the thought of Eren’s aggressiveness to care about the fact that anyone walking pass could see them. Levi could hear the rustling as Eren undid his pants through the heavy thumping of his own heartbeat. "I didn’t know you had it in you," Levi said.

 

"Corporal." Eren’s hot breath brushed against his ear, and Levi shuddered as Eren pulled his hip back, something hard nudging at his entrance. Levi spread his thighs as far as the scrunching pants around his knees would allow him, and he knew that this was going to hurt, but the rough way that Eren handled his body was something he didn’t know he craved, and he didn’t care if Eren fucked him so hard he couldn’t keep his body upright for tomorrow’s training.

 

"You’re mine," Eren hissed, and Levi swallowed heavily.

 

"Then prove it."

 

Levi almost regretted his words as Eren entered him with a single shove. Almost, because even though it hurt, Levi loved the feeling of being completely filled with Eren while the heavy scent of Eren’s sweat and the burning heat of Eren’s body trapped him against the wall, making him even more aware of how small his body was compared to Eren.

 

“Corporal,” Eren groaned. “Mine. All mine.”

 

Levi bit into his lip to stifle a cry as Eren began to thrust roughly against his ass, each push felt so raw that Levi felt a blindly whiteness exploding over his vision each time. It was nearly too much, but Levi couldn’t get enough of it. Levi’s legs burned as he was forced to stand on the tip of his toes, each thrust jerked him forcibly off the ground.

 

"I won’t give you up to anyone else," Eren growled before giving the back of Levi’s neck a hard suck. "You’re mine and mine alone," he said before nibbling at Levi’s skin, and then he began rolling his hip in a circular motion, and Levi jumped as Eren hit that spot, each movement from Eren’s hip felt even more agonizing with pleasure. Levi reached for his aching cock, but Eren grabbed both of his hands and yanked them back, keeping them tightly behind him

 

"You’re going to come by my cock alone," Eren snarled, and Levi felt his body shivered in excitement at the gruffness of Eren’s voice.

 

"Bastard," Levi said without much heat.

 

"Corporal, corporal, corporal—" Eren panted into Levi’s neck, sounding drunk as he nibbled on Levi’s skin, as if he was intoxicated with Levi’s scent. He took a hold of both of Levi’s wrists with one hand and gripped Levi’s hip with the other to shove himself deeper inside Levi, speeding up his thrusts blindly, and Levi knew that Eren was coming close. "You feel so good inside, Corporal.”

 

Levi’s cock was leaking, the head smearing the wall with pre-cum every time Eren pushed into him. He wanted to come so badly, the feeling of Eren prodding inside him was too much, his hip was starting to hurt and his legs were burning from trying to keep balance on his toes.

 

"Eren," Levi moaned, unable to keep his silence any longer.

 

Suddenly, there was a sound of a door creaking open, then Erwin’s voice drifted down the hallway. “Let me find Levi.”

 

Levi froze. He could hear Hanji’s voice even though he couldn’t make out the words, and he frantically whispered to Eren, “Eren, Erwin is coming.”

 

"Let him see us then," Eren said harshly against Levi’s ear.

 

"No, we can’t—" Levi began, and he could hear Erwin’s footsteps echoing closer. If he reached this corner and turned…

 

"Eren!" Levi hissed. "Eren, we can’t—" but Eren continued thrusting inside him, and he repeatedly hit that spot, and Levi couldn’t find the strength in him to tell Eren to stop. "Eren, we have to—Ahh!"

 

Levi could hear Erwin drawing closer, and fuck, he didn’t want Erwin to see, but he didn’t want to stop either.

 

"I want him to see," Eren growled. "I want him to see you as a wet mess against my cock, desperate for me to fuck you," each push inside Levi become slicker and slicker with Eren’s pre-come, and Levi felt a burn slowly growing inside him at the thought of being seen, at the image of Eren fucking him, unable to stop even as Erwin looked at them with shocked eyes, and Levi shuddered.

 

"You like it," Eren said gleefully. "You want to be seen."

 

"Fuck you."

 

"Can you imagine it?" Eren whispered, his hot breaths burning the back of Levi’s neck which still throbbed with Eren’s bites from before. "The Commander seeing what a desperate slut you are—"

 

"Fuck you, Eren," Levi snarled, although he couldn’t hide the trembling of his body at the word from Eren.

 

"What if the Commander sees just as I come inside you?" Eren said. "What if I spread your legs right in front of him, just so he could see my come dripping down your thighs? Just so that he knows you’re mine?"

 

"You bastard—" Levi said, but as he saw the tip of Erwin’s boot, and as Erwin took another step—

 

"Commander Erwin! There’s an urgent message from the Military Police!"

 

And just like that, the tip of Erwin’s boot disappeared, and the sound of footsteps receded as Erwin walked away. Levi nearly collapsed against Eren in relief, but the constant rhythm of Eren’s hip kept him upright.

 

"Ah—Corporal," Eren groaned as his movement became more sporadic, and Levi felt himself coming closer and closer to the edge as Eren’s thrusts became rougher and faster. Eren gave Levi’s neck one last hard suck as movement of his hip faltered to a stop, and Levi felt something wet and hot bursting inside him as Eren came. It dripped down his thighs as Eren pulled out, and Eren only had to give Levi’s cock a few stroke before he came against the stone wall.

 

Levi fell back against Eren, feeling warm and boneless and spent. Eren stumbled to the other wall, arms firm around Levi as they both tried to catch their breaths.

 

Just when Levi was going to ask Eren if this was going to be a regular occurrence, Eren placed a hand gently under Levi’s chin and pulled him into a tender kiss. It was as if his Eren came back, the same one that gave him soft kisses and liked to hold Levi’s hand and never dared to treat Levi’s roughly. And Levi liked the other side of Eren that he had seen, but he also loved this Eren, and as much as he loved the lingering burn inside of him, he was glad to see the normal Eren again.

 

"I’m sorry," Eren said. "Are you okay?"

 

"It’s going to take a lot more than that to hurt me," Levi said.

 

"I’m sorry."

 

"Don’t be." Levi pulled away and turned his body until he could rest his head against Eren, taking in the scent of the sweat pooling on Eren’s collarbone. Eren’s arms were warm and reassuring around him, and Levi wasn’t anxious in the least when he said, "Make sure there is a next time."

 

"That’s one order that I would be glad to comply."


End file.
